Alexis Winchester
by Totallynerdy
Summary: My sis-fic of the Winchesters. Background inside. Will switch between POVs. They are labeled to tell which POV it is in. No bad language just rated T because of certain scenes not too bad. Read and see what you think. Please review and Enjoy. (This Josie is made up not from real series)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Supernatural fic. So sorry if they are out of character. I am trying.**

 **POV's will change.**

 **Also So far this is a one-shot but I might do that thing where the author has many one-shots in one story. I don't know for sure what I am going to do. Tell me what you think I should do please.** **Would it be easier to keep them together or all as their own story?**

 **This is rated T not because of language but because of scenes of torture or hunting things, as well as other scenes that might pop up in the story if I continue it with other one-shots.**

 **Background info! Little Sis fic!**

 **Ages: (for first half of story explained later on)**

 **Dean: 12 (4 years older than Sam: 12 years older than Alexis)**

 **Sam: 8 (8 years older than Alexis)**

 **Alexis(AKA Alex and Lexi): 6 months**

 **Ages: (for second half of story will show the split)**

 **Dean: 14**

 **Sam: 10**

 **Alexis: 2 1/2**

 **Birthdays:**

 **Dean: January 24**

 **Sam: May 2**

 **Alexis: November 30**

 **To clear this up Sam is still one of the "chosen kids" He was still feed demon blood as a baby. And Mary was still killed. But John got remarried and had Alexis with his new wife Josie. But Josie freaked out when he brought Sam and Dean home to their new house after Alexis was born. (They were living with Bobby at the time) And she disappeared when Alex was 1 years old. She stayed for a while but decided that this life wasn't for her. Dean and Sam raised Alexis while John hunted. FYI - Sam knew about hunting since he was little enough to notice, maybe around 4. They never hid it from him. Alex doesn't know. They hide it from her.**

 **Disclaimer: I no own character or anything really! I also don't own Spongebob, or Criminal Minds. Supernatural belongs to:**

 **Kripke Enterprises Wonderland Sound and Vision Warner Bros. Television**

 **And Spongebob belongs to:** **Stephen Hillenburg**

 **Criminal Minds belongs to:** **Jeff Davis**

 **Sam POV**

Today we were going to meet our new mommy and little sister. Dean says she will stink and cry a lot but I hope not. Daddy called and told Uncle Bobby to bring us to Montana to meet them. Daddy also said to Uncle Bobby that he never told them about us and that we were going to meet them in a restaurant. 2 days later we pulled into a diner called Joe's Burgers. Dean was excited to get a burger but I secretly wanted fruit and something healthy. We walked in and I immediately saw daddy and ran up to him calling, "DADDY!"

"Hey buddy you good for Uncle Bobby and Dean"

"Of course!" Then the pretty lady beside Daddy tapped him on the arm.

"Are you Josie? I'm Sam that's Dean and Uncle Bobby. Daddy said that we can come live with him again and that your our stepmom. My real mom died when I was a baby. OOOHHH is that Alex?"

"Sam quit being such a know-it-all!" Dean interrupted.

"Fine! But are you?" I asked again.

"Umm I guess so but I didn't know that you were John's children and her name is Alexis NOT Alex"

"Okay thats enough. Now what do you want to eat?" Dad asked

"A big 'ol cheeseburger and fries" answered Dean

"Hmm Fruit, and Chicken tenders Please."

"Okay then that's what you are getting" Dad replied. He ordered for us then resumed talking.

"So what did you guys do while I was away?" Dad asked.

"Uncle Bobby made us go to the prison called school." Dean answered

"I like school! Mrs. Jones had us write stories every week. Then we shared them in front of the class." Sam answered joyfully.

"Good Sam. And Dean School is not that bad." Dad replied strictly.

"Maybe for you. But for me its crap."

"Dean" Dad said in a warning tone. We talked about what had happened and got to know Josie a little more. Then dad said it was time to leave. We left and went to our new home. Dad showed Dean and I our new room. It had one bed and an air mattress in it. Dean said because he is older that he gets the bed and I get the air mattress. I whined but finally compelled. Josie just stood to the side holding Alex staring at us. I didn't think she liked us but Dad said that she loved us she just had to get used to it. Later that night I was woken up by shouting. I got up off the mattress to go get a drink of water when I walked into the kitchen I stopped and noticed that Dad and Josie were fighting.

"What do you need Sam" Dad asked

"I woke up and wanted something to drink."

"Alright here you go. Go back to bed now"

"Okay dad, night"

"Night Sammy" I climbed back up the stairs and the shouting continued. I over heard that it was about Dean and I. I sort of felt bad but I knew it wasn't our fault. I fell asleep to the loud sounds of my father's voice yelling to my new step-mother.

 **TIMESKIP**

Dean woke me up in the morning and said that it was time for breakfast. We went downstairs to find Josie sitting at the table waiting for the food.

"Hi Josie" I exclaimed.

"Hello boys did you sleep well?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Sorta still not used to all of this."

"I didn't know that you guys were going to live here. John just told me that two boys he knew were coming to stay for a while. That's why the room is small and there is only one bed."

"Oh it's fine our room at Uncle Bobby's was much smaller. And we've slept on less" Dean answered.

"Okay then. Would you like something to drink? Breakfast is almost done."

"Sure. Whatcha got?" Dean answered

"Umm well we have OJ, water, apple juice, and milk."

"Hmm well i'll have water and Sammy will have milk."

"Please and Thank You" I added.

"Of course. We are having pancakes and bacon for breakfast but if you don't like that I can make something else."

"Oh that's fine. I love bacon!"

"Dean" I said warningly. "Thank you but we are good with that."

"That's good here is your drinks"

"Thanks" I told Josie.

"Where's dad?" dean asked gruffly.

"Oh he had to go into work early today."

"What does he do now?" Dean asked

"Well he's a mechanic. Boys when was the last time you saw your father?"

"When was Alexis born" I asked

"In November"

"Then we saw dad in May for Sammy's birthday. Then in the December before Alexis was born. You guys got married about 2 years ago correct?" Dean asked

"Yes"

"Okay then about every 6 months after you guys got married. Before he met you we traveled with him wherever he went. But once he met you he sent us to live with Uncle Bobby till you guys got settled. But then he found out that you were going to have a baby so he decided to wait longer. Then we had to wait until you got settled with the baby. But now he decided we could come back. You know every business trip that he took," she nodded, "well if they were for 2 weeks then he came to see us." Dean answered a matter a factly.

"Wow! I'm sorry boys! Where is your mom?" Josie asked I glanced at Dean and his face was white so I answered.

"Umm well she died when I was a baby. And we don't talk about her."

"Oh I am so sorry"

"It's okay. I never knew her so if affected Dad and Dean more than me." She nodded and went to get breakfast. She sat the plates down in front of us and Dean dug in and I just picked at my food.

"Sam you okay" Josie asked me.

"Oh he's fine just not a big eater." Dean answered for me.

"Okay. What do you boys want for dinner?"

"Cheeseburgers all the way" Dean exclaimed.

"Sam what would you like?"

"Whatever you make is fine."

"Sam what do you like to eat? I get the feeling that you eat what is put down in front of you rather you like it or not. And if you don't you just say you're not hungry."

"Um I like chicken and veggies, and fruit.""Okay how about we have cheeseburgers with fruit and veggies?"

"Ugh ruining it with rabbit food." Dean gasped.

"Stop being over dramatic Dean it's not rabbit food" I told him.

"You boys are hilarious" Josie exclaimed. Then Alex started to cry so Josie went to get her. Dean then once she was gone asked if I didn't want my breakfast. I let him have it. Josie came back down feeding Alex with a bottle. And she started up more conversation.

"So I know Dean doesn't like school but what about you Sam? What grade are you guys in?" Josie asked.

"I like it. I am in 2nd grade but will be in 3rd in August. Dean is in 6th but will be in 7th in August."

"Okay are you going to go to school around here?"

"I think so." Dean finished eating and was looking around.

"Oh I just notice that I never gave you the full tour of the house." She started walking into the living room which was a grey with deep purple and teal pillow and curtains. She then went down the hall and turned into the bathroom it was a deep purple with grey shower curtain. Next was upstairs. There room was a cream color with red pillows. Then was Alex's room hers was a light purple with a white crib and white furniture.

"Well that's the grand tour of our home."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. We then all went into the living room. Josie said that we could watch whatever we wanted, so Dean turned on Sponge Bob. We sat and watched it until lunch. Josie came in a got us to eat. She had made lunch meat sandwiches with chips. Dean ate all his in less than 5 minutes while I just picked at mine, I ate about half then gave the rest to Dean. Josie watched in concern as we ate. She then let us go back to our show. I got board so I went up to get my book. Josie came in after she put Alexis down for a nap.

"Sam you like to read?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that's good. I know your father hates reading what about you Dean?"

"Same reading despises me."

"Alrighty then." She said and laughed a little. We kept on watching Sponge Bob until Dad came back around 6.

The door shut with a loud bang. And in walked Dad.

"Hey Boys were you good for Josie?" Dad asked us.

"Yeah" We chorused.

"Hey sweetie were they good?" Dad asked Josie double checking.

"Yeah they were great." She answered.

"Good they better be. What's for dinner?"

"Well I asked the boys and we decided on Cheeseburgers with fruit and veggies."

"Hmm I see you asked Sam what he liked to eat. With the healthy food."

"Yeah I wanted him to tell me what he liked to eat. Dean had no trouble with that but it seemed Sam did."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep"

"Where's Lexi?"

"Still asleep." Then dad sat down next to Josie while we watched Spongebob. We watched until dinner was ready.

 **Time Skip To Dinner**

We all sat down to eat Josie was feeding Alex bits off of her plate.

"So boys how long are you staying?" Josie asked us. Dad eyed her weird.

"Umm Honey they live here now I was thinking about enrolling them in school here soon." Dad answered.

"Oh I thought they were going back to live with your brother Bobby"

"No they were staying with him for a while. But I thought that since we were good now that they could come back. Boys why don't you go to your room."

"Okay" We answered

 **Josie's POV**

I really thought that they were going back to live with their Uncle but I was wrong.

"Okay I know I never told you much about my past so I am going to start. It all started on November 2, 1983 Dean was 4 and Sam was 6 months old. Mary, their mom my wife, was killed in the fire in Sam's nursery. I knew that there was a demon behind it. So I drug the boys everywhere hunting the demon since that night. If you ever hear the boys saying something like normal life or something like that it is because of what I did. Well I was getting sort of close to the demon so I left the boy with Bobby and came down here. I met you and decided that you were for me. I never got close to the demon but I am still looking. The boys grew up in the life and I want them to get out of it that's why they are here. I'm sorry and I know this sounds crazy but it's true."

"Wow thats a lot to take in."

 **-Major Time Skip 2 YEARS LATER!-**

I came out to breakfast Dean was sitting around the table with John holding Alexis. They all looked worried and Sam wasn't there he was normally the early riser.

"Hey guys, Good Morning! Where is Sam he is usually up by now?"

"Well we don't know where he is. He went to bed last night and when I woke this morning he wasn't here. It looked like he was pulled out of the room." Dean answered.

"Oh my! Do we need to call the police" I asked as I got the phone.

"No I know who took him." John answered.

"Who?"

"A bad man with the name of Clancy Bagman."

"No offence but why did he just take Sam and not Dean too?"

"Clancy hates me and On the night Mary died the Yellow eyed Demon who killed her was in Sam's nursery he fed Sam demon blood. It is all a part of his plan. He somehow got Clancy to listen to him. Without turning him into a demon. That's how Clancy got in here. They want to take Sam to 'train' him to use these 'powers' I only know this because Clancy left a note." John answered holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh gosh! What do we do? We have to get Sam back!"

"I know I called every hunter I know they are on their way. Dean is going with me to find him. You are staying here. I can't risk you and Alexis."

"But what about Dean"

"He's trained, Sam is as well."

"Okay can I help in anyway?"

"No you and Lexi needs to get out of town and ward the place."

"Okay You guys be safe and get Sammy back"

"Alright I love you. Next time you see us we will have Sam" With that they left I stood in the kitchen holding Alexis, my baby. I saw Sam and Dean as my baby's as well. I wanted all of them under one roof. I packed our bags and drove to a hotel an hour away and waited.

 **Sam POV**

I was woken abruptly by being hauled out of the window I tried to scream but I was gagged. I kicked and punched into nothing. All my attacker did was walk towards a van. Then he knocked me out. I next awoke tied to a chair in a large room when a man in the shadows stepped out and said, "Sammy wow I haven't seen you since you were 6 months old and I killed your mom. Wow you have grown. I was glad dear Daddy dearest and Dean were asleep and didn't notice you being pulled out of your room." I recognized the man immediately it was the man we grew up chasing, The Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Where are we? Dad and Dean are coming and will get you"

"Oh Sammy if I tell you that won't be any fun. And the person who took you left a note explaining what I did. So no need to worry. We have some fish to fry with your daddy so it is set up for him to walk right in to get you, right into our trap." I stayed quiet not sure what to say. I had to get out of here. I just didn't know how so I stayed quiet and thought on how to get out.

I don't know how long it was but for what seemed like hours the demon came back in holding what looked to be a baseball bat and a knife. I started to get worried but I have been around these things before.

"Well hello Sammy boy. I thought that why we are waiting we could have some fun." Said the Yellow eyed Demon with a creepy smile on his face. I knew what he meant I just didn't want to come to conclusion of what he was going to do to me.

"Hmm no words well you must be excited. How should we start? The knife? Or the bat?" I remained quiet. But he had already decided. I found out what he was going to start with as he took the knife and made a shallow but long cut on my chained up forearm. I tried to not scream. But it didn't work as he made the second cut on my cheek. He continued to do this for what seemed forever but probably only 3 days. He would hit my abdomen with the bat as well as my legs. I was pretty sure I had at least a broken leg from the impact of the bat as well as a broken wrist. I hoped Dad and Dean would find me soon. And I hoped that Josie and Alex were safe. I didn't care what happened to me as long as they were safe. I really wanted them to find me but I didn't want them to be hurt. I knew for a fact that a hurting Dean was a Grumpy one. That's when it stopped. I guessed that the demon heard something I didn't because he turned on his heels and went to the door. I sighed in relief. Then I heard Dad's gruff voice yelling an exorcism and the demon's yells. I knew that the demon would escape. I would have yelled to alert them of where I was but I couldn't find the strength to yell to alert them of where I was. But then again I haven't really slept since I got here. The demon gave me small bits of water and gross small things of food to keep me alive but that was it. I didn't have the strength to do anything. That's when the screams stopped. I heard dad say to Dean, "Go find your brother I'll go see if I can find where the demon went. When you get to him get him to the car." I assumed Dean nodded in a response but I wasn't sure I was slowly losing conscious. I heard Dean calling my name and I tried to reply but it came out as a whisper, then it all went black. The next thing I know is that Dean is squatted next to me cutting the restraints the held me to the chair.

"Come on Sammy stay with me. I almost got it. Come on, SAMMY!" He yelled as I drifted back into darkness. Then I felt that I was being carried by strong arms. I somehow knew it was my brother. He didn't notice that I was awake but if he did I would be lost into nothingness in a few seconds. Then I heard the voices.

"Get him in the back and stay with him. I lost the demon but we are going back to hunting him when your brother gets well." I heard my dad say.

"Okay" my brother responded. I slipped into the darkness once more. I next time I was awake I was laying in a bed with my right leg propped on a pillow, my left arm was laying next to my side also propped up. They felt heavy so did everything else every my eyelids. But I got them open anyway. I saw my dad in the chair on my right side and Dean in the chair on my left side. I guessed that I was in a hospital with the strong disinfectant smell. I saw someone else on the couch in the corner I thought it was Josie holding Alex but I wasn't sure.

"Sammy, you awake?" I heard Dean ask. I moved my eyes to look at Dean my head was too heavy to move.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?" He asked me.

"'eird" O responded trying to say weird.

"There is an explanation to that but I'll dad tell you. Everyone here Dad, Josie, and Alexis. Here I'll tell dad you're awake." He got up and walked over to dad and woke him up then pointed to me.

"Hey squirt" Dad greeted. I tried my best to smile but it came out weird since they both laughed at me.

"Wha' 'appened"

"Well we don't know for sure but your right leg is broken, they had to do surgery on it to make sure it heals right. And your left arm is broken also there was surgery to let it heal correctly. You have a mild concussion and some cracked ribs. You shouldn't be in pain because of the painkillers they gave you." Dad explained. I slowly attempted to nod.

"Don't strain yourself" Dean warned.

"Hey Sam you good?" Asked Josie's voice from the corner.

"Uh- huh" I replied.

"Ya hungry cause I'm sure we can find you something to eat?" Dean asked. And I took my head no.

"Okay."

"Buddy go back to sleep you look exhausted" Josie exclaimed. Then I slid back into unconscious.

 **I don't do many line breaks but this is one! LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS!**

The next time I awoke everyone was next to me staring at the TV. I looked to see what was on it it was Criminal Minds something Josie liked then we all started to like. Then it ended and they directed their attention back at me.

"Sammy you're awake again" Dean stated.

"I noticed" I replied using my voice which was ruff. They all laughed. "How long till we can go home?" I asked.

"Few more days champ, have to wait until you can use crutches a little." Dad told me. "Ugh!" I complained. "I know bub, I know" Dad responded.

"Sammy we have something to tell you," Dad started, "we are going to continue the hunt for the Yellow Eyed Demon. Since it popped up again. You will be staying with Josie and Alexis until you are able to hunt again." I frowned.

"Sorry dude but duty calls." Dean told me. The next few days were the same I slept a lot. Dean and Dad stayed at my side. I kept insisting to go home or get up but Dad's stubbornness matched mine, he won overall. We finally went back home a week after the accident. Dad and Dean left within a week of getting home so it was just Josie, Alexis, and I.

"Hey Sam you need anything?" Josie called from the kitchen I was in the living room since I wasn't that mobile yet.

"No I'm good." I answered. Even though my leg was hurting again. I knew Josie was still a little freaked out since the demon came after us again. But I think she was playing it cool, better than most do. Alexis was currently sitting on the floor playing with her toys then I heard her soft cute 2 year old voice, "S'my, food?" This meant she wanted food you have to understand Alex to know what she wants.

"Josie, Alexis is hungry" I called to alert Josie as I couldn't get off the couch well.

"Thanks for letting me know Sam, I'll get her something." Josie responded. I leaned back into the couch after telling Josie. My whole body hurt from simple movements and I was tired all the time, so I closed my eyes to sneak another nap in. But I was interrupted by Alexis jumping on top of me. Immediately I was paralyzed with pain I gasped in pain and just laid there unable to move. Josie came rushing in hearing my gasp.

"Alexis!" she scolded, "You don't jump on Sam now. Not anymore until he's better. Okay?"

"K," Alex responded.

"You Okay Sam." Josie asked. And I help up my thumb as a thumbs up because I didn't trust my voice. "I'll get you more painkillers you are due for some anyway." She left to get the meds. She then came back with them and handed them to me. I took them and tried to get back to sleep. This went on, as me laying on the couch watching Alex and Josie busy with other things, occasionally checking in on us, for a couple weeks. No word on Dad and Dean on the demon, they called at night but that was about all. I was still pretty much couch bound when Josie said she was going to run to the store to get some things she said she would be back soon and asked me to watch Alexis. I agreed and she left. Although I did notice that she left with a big bag. I didn't think anything of it until she didn't come back that night or the next. Then I called Dad to tell him what was going on.

"Hey Dad this is Sam. Um Josie left 2 days ago to get some things from the store and she never came back. I am here with Alex. We are okay just worried. Josie did leave with a big bad though. Just thought I would let you know. Hope the hunt is going well. Hope to see you soon. Bye" I left a message on his phone since he didn't answer. About 2 hours later I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"It's Dad, Dean and I are on our way to get you guys. Josie's not coming back, she's okay just freaked out and couldn't handle it anymore. We are getting custody of Alexis. Dean and I'll pack the house when we get there since your still held up. We will be there in about an hour."

"Okay thanks Dad. See you soon." With that he hung up. I slowly stood up to get to the kitchen on my crutches, to help pack what I could. I knew Dad and Dean would have to get the upstairs but I could sort of help downstairs. I was seated sorting through the laundry pulling out our clothes when Dad and Dean pulled up.

"Sam" Dean called.

"In the kitchen," Dean came in.

"Sam I thought Dad told you WE would pack?"

"Yeah but I could help a little" I answered.

"Fine but we're leaving TONIGHT!" Dean told me. He than left to help dad. Packing took 2 hours, we were expert packers after growing up as hunters. Then Dean helped me get into the car then put Alex next to me in her carseat, he got in the passenger seat, and Dad in the driver's seat.

"Dad where are we going?" I asked him.

"Bobby's" He said in one breath. I silenced after that. Late that night we pulled into Singer's Salvage. Dad directed me to go into the house and tell Bobby we were here, then in quotes by my father, 'Go into the library where the extra couch is and take it easy.' I groaned I hated taking it easy I wanted to do things my own way. I told Bobby then went into the library and looked among the shelfs. I loved to read the books Bobby had, I helped with research and hunts back before Josie. Now I could help more since I was older, but Dad is insisting I can't hunt until I am fully healed. Ugh! But at least I can help research. I found a book on greek gods, I sat down and began to read, then Dean came in, "Sammy did you get your meds today?"

"No but I am okay right now not much pain."

"You're taking them anyway I know 'not much pain mean it hurts like crap but I'm not going to say anything' Am I right? Here" He thrusted them into my hand. I did hurt really bad and the car ride did not help at all. I swallowed the pills.

We stayed at Bobby's until I was only in a brace. Dad had my medical history over the last 2 years faxed over here. He took me to the doctor and they told me that I didn't need the cast anymore and could use a brace with crutches. The brace was strapped around my mid thigh and went down to my ankle. I could only bend it 150 degrees which I guess was better than 180. I still used crutches but could get around better. The morning after I got the brace on we headed out to Kentucky. There was what sounded like a vengeful spirit. Dad and Dean could handle it but I had to babysit. Since it was Summer and we didn't have school. We were settled in a motel in a small city called, Beech Grove, Kentucky. Dad immediately went to talk to the victims, While Dean and I unpacked.

"D, Mommy?" Alex asked Dean.

"No sweetie Mommy's not here. Just you, Daddy, Sammy, and I." Dean answered it amazes me how good he is with her. Yes he practically raised me but we still butted head quite a lot.

"Hmph." she groaned. We finished unpacking then Dean called the bed farthest from the door. I knew Dad would want the one closest to the door, and Alex would sleep in her pack n play so I went to the couch.

"Sammy you know you can have the other bed, right? To prop that foot of your's up." Dean asked me.

"Yeah but Dad will probably want it, and I'm good here really. I am the smallest of all three of us." I answered back.

"Suit yourself" The he flung himself on the mattress. Before I knew it I was sound asleep.

The next morning Dad woke me up and told me him and Dean were heading out and that they were on their cell phones. He told me that there was food in the mini fridge and Alex was still sleeping. I then got up and started to read one of the books I managed to grab from home.

"Seriously, Dude it's summer and your reading?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah" I answered knowingly.

"Whatever" I then positioned myself so I was sort of comfy my leg was propped on the end of the couch with my head on my pillow. I probably looked very weird but I really didn't care. After I read for maybe 20 minutes I put my book down and closed my eyes to think. I thought about how we had met Josie, became a real normal family for a while, but then it was uprooted by me. The demon came after me hurt me then Josie left. My entire life I just wanted normal but this was as close as I got. Dad still took us on weekend hunting trips when we lived with Josie. I felt bad for Alex , I never knew my mom and now she won't know hers. Maybe when I am older I will find Josie and keep in touch then eventually introduce Alex to her. Maybe just maybe I can get Alex out of this life. In 8 years I will be an adult and maybe I can get Alex out of this life where she won't know what we did. Dad and Dean never hid the truth from me but I will try to hide it from Alex so maybe she will have some sort of the childhood that I never had.

* * *

 **I was thinking after I wrote this that maybe it was too deep for a 8-10 year old.**

 **If you have any ideas for future chapters I will take them give you credit and try to write about it. It may not be as soon as you might like but I will try. If you do give me an Idea please give me an age group to help me out. If you want to give me any ideas feel free to contact me through PM or a review I will answer, maybe not immediately but as soon as I can. Please tell me if you think this should be just a on-shot or if I should keep it all one story with a collection of one or two shots. Please Review! Thank You and Please tell me what you think!**

 **Have a good week! :) Also if I refer to Alexis's birthday is November 31 I mean November 30. I made this mistake and Dimac.31 kindly pointed it out so thank you!!**


	2. He Forgot To Say Goodbye

**Hello all. I never got any reviews about this so I decided that I was going to do it this way. PLEASE REVIEW they make my day! This is something quick I whipped up! thank you and please REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own all rights go to Eric Kripke details are in first chapter.**

 **FYI: Alexis still doesn't know about hunting.**

 **Alexis: 10**

 **Sam: 18**

 **Dean: 22**

* * *

 **Alexis POV**

Dad and Sam were at each other's throats. They have always been, well it seemed like it. This was happening more often now. Almost every day that Dad was home. This time it was because he had told me about my mother. I knew for a while that I was Sam and Deans half-sister. Tonight I had made the mistake of asking Sam about why my mom left, he told me the truth. Dad had found out and was know yelling at Sam. It was July so we were at home all day or I was, Sam and Dean both had part time jobs. Sam had told me a couple weeks ago that he had been accepted into Stanford University on a full ride scholarship. We had a good relationship. Not like his and Dean's, but good for a brother-sister one. I don't know why Dad and Sam don't get along. Sometimes I think it is because we move so much. Sam has always wanted to go to school, it's like his safe place. Usually when Dad and Sam fought Dean go in the middle but Dean was getting dinner right now.

"Sam you don't have the right to tell her about Josie!" Dad yelled at Sam.

"Dad she has the right to know, Josie was like my mom too. You and Dean never talk about Mom, Alex has the right to know about hers, and she will I grew up without knowing my mom and never knew anything about her. Alex needs to know what she was like!"

"I would have told her!"

"No you wouldn't I ask about my mom and I never got told anything except her name!" Then Dean came into the motel.

"Woah what is the yelling about?" Dean asked.

"I asked Sam about my Mom and he told me. Dad is mad and Sam brought your mom into it trying to guilt Dad." I explained in a quiet voice.

"Okay" Then Dean inserted himself between the yelling.

"Come on you too stop!"

"No Dean this isn't about you!" Dad yelled.

"You know what it is! I knew Josie as well. We know what happened. We know it wasn't anyone's fault but Clancy's clan!"

"I am Done! I am Done with what we do! I was going to tell you later but here!" Sam thrush his acceptance letter into Dads hand.

"What is this!?"

"An acceptance letter. To Stanford University. And I am going!"  
"No you arent going and how you going to pay for it? Huh?"

"It's a Full Ride! I got in for free. And I will get a job there to help with food. And I AM GOING!"

"No you aren't!"  
"YES I AM!"

"NO!  
"YES!"  
"IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR YOU DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Dean and I gasped. Sam stalked off to the corner where his bag was. He grabbed it since it was already packed. He is a neat freak.

"FINE!"

"SAM NO!" I yelled Dean had to hold me back from lunging at him.

"I am sorry Alex. But you heard _HIM_." Sam said then walked out the door. I didn't know how he was getting to wherever Stanford was. He didn't have a car. I started sobbing into Dean's shirt while he stood there in shock from what happened. Dad grabbed his food and started eating. I didn't understand what they said and my mom and their mom. I didn't understand what they said about Clancy. Maybe it had to do something with the slight limp Sam has. Or the many scars he has. Sam never explained to me why he had had some too but not as many as Sam. We just lost are Sammy for good and Dad was just eating. Dean went out to his car and I followed.

"Dean who is Clancy?"

"Clancy is a bad man who hated Dad. When we lived with your mom and you Clancy kidnapped Sam. he was gone for about a week. We saved Sam, if you ever noticed Sam has a slight limp, that is from Clancy. They broke his leg really bad, he had to have surgery to save it. Same with his left arm. After we got him back from the hospital you mom freaked and ran out on us." Dean explained. I nodded taking in the new information.

"Do you know where my mom is?"  
"No but Sam might have kept in touch I don't know for sure." I crawled into Dean's lap and he held me we sat there for at least an hour. I already missed Sam. Knowing that we wouldn't see him again.

 **-TIME-SKIP-2-WEEKS-**

We had moved state's right after Sam left. I didn't know if he was at Stanford now or still getting there. Right now we were in South Dakota visiting Uncle Bobby. We walked up to the door Dean opened it I went inside with Dad following.

"Hey Lexi!"

"Hi Uncle Bobby!" We all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where is Sam?"

"Stanford." Dad said in a breath.

"Why?"  
"He wanted to go. Got a full ride and all. But we never get to see him again. Dad told him if he walked out the door he couldn't come back." I explained knowing Dad and Dean weren't going too.

"John! OUTSIDE NOW!" Uncle Bobby yelled at Dad. They went outside and all I heard was screaming. Then Dad left Dean and I here. We stayed for a while just to catch up with Bobby then went to find Dad.

* * *

 **** **That's** **it Thank You for reading and Please Review. Give me a prompt and I will try to write about it! More chapters soon to come!**


	3. Seeing Sammy

**-TIME-SKIP-2-YEARS-**

We currently were in Colorado. Dad's job took us all over the country, but we never went to California because that is where Sam is. We were eating dinner when Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. Then the person talked. Dean said yes, we will there there as soon as possible, and things like that then hung up.

"Dad we need to go to California."

"No"  
"Dad its Sam he is hurt!"

"He is a big boy."

"No Dad he is in the hospital! Was in a wreck he hasn't woken up in 3 days. It's bad!"  
"I said no and that is final."

"Fine then Lexi and I will go you stay!" Dean got up from the table and I followed. We packed our things and got in the Impala.

"What happened. Is Sam okay?"  
"I don't know. All that she told me was that he was in a wreck and it was bad. Also found that Bobby is Sam's emergency contact. But his girl friend Jessica called me. Apparently Bobby gave her my number."

"Okay." Dean practically sped to Palo Alto we were there in 14 hours and it is usually a 17 hour drive. We got there around 3 in the afternoon and went straight to the hospital. Dean went up to the desk.

"Hi we are here to see Sam Winchester."

"Okay he is in room 357"

"Thank you." We took the elevator there and saw a pretty woman sitting next to the bed and many people sitting by the window. The people by the window all looked up at the noise. One taped Jessica on the shoulder and pointed. She got up and took us into the hallway.

"You Sam's family?" She asked.

"Yeah what's wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"Well I am Jessica, his girlfriend. He was coming home from work and got hit by a drunk driver that was speeding. His broken leg was damaged so bad that he had surgery on it. They found an old injury that apparently had surgery as well. They say the leg might not be the same ever again."  
"They said that last time as well but he was fine. He is tough but he always pulls through."

"So there was a last time? What happened?"

"Yes someone kidnapped him then they practically beat him to get to dad. It was a trap for dad but we knew they had him for a week or so. He had surgery on the same leg."

"I always wondered why he had a slight limp. When was that?"

"He was maybe 10 and had the limp ever since."

"Okay I forgot to ask what are your names. Sam never told me. I only got you number from his phone and all it said was 'D'"

"I am Dean and this is Alexis or Lexi, or Sam calls her Alex."

"Nice to meet you. Where is your father?"

"He and Sam don't get along and he didn't come. Last time they were together it was not pleasant at all. It was when Sam went to college."

"Oh well okay. I am guessing you want to come inside?"

"Yes please." I spoke up. She lead us inside.

"Oh these are Sam's friends. Brady, Jackson, Zach, and Cara."

"Hello." Dean answered.

"Hi. You Sam's family?" The Jackson kid asks.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't he go home for breaks or holidays? He always stays here or goes with Jess. Never talks about you either. Never has." Brady asks.

"We haven't seen him since he left for college. Our mom died when he was a baby. Our step-mom left us with our dad. And Sam and Dad never get along. I didn't know though."

"Okay you're forgiven. We knew there was something going on with Sam's family." Cara explained. The nurse then came in and checked Sam's vitals then left without a word. I stared at Sam's beaten bruised face, wondering if he would wake up again. Dean noticed that I was uncomfortable and pulled me closer into his arms. I haven't seen the brother who I was closest with and now I see him but he is unconscious and struggling to stay alive. Sam's friends and girlfriend were on the couch talking, Dean was standing holding me it was mostly quiet when the machines hooked up to Sam started blaring and Sam started to rapidly move. I gasped, Jessica hit the call doctor button. Nurses and Doctors came rushing in one ushered all of us out of the room. I looked through the window to see what was going on with my brother. I saw one doctor hold Sam down. Then he finally stopped moving but the heart monitor started blaring. One of the doctors got on top of him and started pushing on his chest. I have seen this done to my father and both of my brothers. I never knew why.

"Dean why are they pushing on Sam like you do to Dad and Dad used to do to you and Sam?" I ask Dean.

"They are trying to restart his heart. It stopped beating." Dean explained.

"But if it stops beating then Sammy's dead!" I wailed.

"Shh. They are going to bring our Sammy back okay?" I nodded, "here come here." He opened his arms and I went into them he then lifted me up and sat me on his hip. I cried into his shoulder. We had to stay in the hallway for 15 minutes the entire time I cried into Dean's shoulder. Cara held Jessica in her arms while the boys just stared at the window. The door to Sam's room opened and one of the many doctors came out.

"Alright we were able to bring him back. But these next 36 hours are critical. The infection has spread into another wound. We upped his antibiotics. I can say for sure that he will make it so I suggest that if there is anymore family you get them here as soon as you can." Then the doctor walked away. Jessica continued crying into Cara and Cara cried into Jessica. The boys looked shell shocked. Dean held me tighter as I continued crying.

"Dean I want to lay next to Sam. Please!" I begged. He complied and let me. I lay there next to Sam breathing his familiar scent in. I probably stayed there until the nurses pushed us out. Dean found a motel for us close to the hospital so we could go see Sam in the morning. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Dean woke me up the next day telling me to get ready. I obeyed and rushed to get ready. We were at the hospital within 15 minutes. I crawled up beside Sam and stayed there. At some point I must have fallen asleep. Because when I woke up Sam was poking me in the side.

"Sammy!"

"Hey Alex!"

"You're awake!"

"Yeah and you are the first thing I see. You got so big!"

"I am still the smallest at school. Deans here too."  
"Okay. How are you?"

"Good. Dad didn't want to come. Dean tried to get him here but he wouldn't."

"Okay. I missed you you know that?"

"Yeah I missed you too!" I snuggled up closer to Sam. Apparently I fell asleep again because when I woke up I heard Dean and Sam talking.

"You got yourself a girlfriend huh?"

"Yep. Been together for 18 months."

"Nice. You still get your migraines?"

"Yeah why?"

"Think Dad has them now too."

"Hmm. Could be stress. Mine come more when I am stressed. But even if I am not stressed they can still hit."  
"Okay. It's good seeing you Sammy."

"Its Sam and nice to see you guys too. You can always stop by the apartment."

"Okay. Get better soon."  
"I will. Goodbye guys! Miss you!"

"Bye. Miss you too." I waved and Dean ushered me out the door. I finally saw Sammy even thought he was in the hospital. I knew we couldn't stay long because of Dad. Sammy made a life for himself here. I don't know why Dean didn't do the same. I think he would enjoy it. But we saw Sammy and that is what counts.

 **They finally saw Sam! Sent prompts would love to fill them when I can. Please REVIEW! They make my day! Finals are coming up so updates might be sparse. Same with summer I will have less access with a computer but my free time so who knows. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Author Note! Please Read! Need Help!

I am posting this on all of my active stories. I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I have been working on some other stories that have taken my time. I am really proud of one of them it is 32 pages and not even close to done. uI am really at loss of ideas for many of my stories. I am not getting as much reader feedback as I would like. And that is kid of getting me down. I have been busy with school and many things have been going on. Please shoot me a review or PM I read all of them and they make me want to write more. I am not sure when other chapters will be up so please forgive me. Thank you for reading and have good holidays! Happy Holidays since it is getting close to that time of year!


	5. Uphill Climb

**Disclaimer: I do not not own!**

Alexis Winchester 5

Alexis 14

Sam 22

Dean 26

Dad disappeared 2 weeks ago. Tonight Dean told me we were going to get Sam. I haven't seen him in 2 years. The last time we saw his he was in the hospital. Dean was quiet on the way to the hospital. We finally pulled up to Stanford University. It was dark out but we still went inside. Dean picked the lock to Sams apartment. I accidently tripped on something. And it made a loud noise. We were making our way through the apartment when Dean was backed up against a wall. The attacker was about 3 inches taller that Dean. I stood off to the side and watched Dean take the guy to the ground.

"Heya Sammy, looks like your a little rusty." The Sam flipped Dean over so Sam was on top.

"Nope."  
"Haha no get off me!" Sam got off of Dean and helped them up. I then went over to Sam and hugged him.

"Hey Alex!"  
"Hi Sam!" Then a light came on and a petite blond came into view.

"Sam, what's going on?"  
"Nothing Jess, this is Dean and Alex."  
"You mean Dean and Alex you brother and sister?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hey Guys."  
"Hey Jess. Haven't seen you in awhile." Dean told her.  
"I know."  
"How do you know them?" Sam asked.  
"When you were in the hospital they came to make sure you were okay."  
"Oh well thanks guys. Why are you here though?"  
"Well Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days."  
"I am sure he's fine."  
"Sam." Dean said warningly.

"What?"  
"I have a feeling about this one."  
"Jess will you please excuse us?" She nodded and left the room. Sam ushered us outside and we went out to the impala. We told him what was going on and nodded. Dean told him that we needed his help but Sam told him no. Then I tried and Sam finally said yes but he needed to be home by Monday. He went to get his things and I noticed that the limp was more distinct. He limped more than he used to. Sam finally joined us in the impala.

We made our way to where the last case Dad had was. We solved it and were on our way back to Sam's apartment.

"Sammy why don't you stay with us?" I asked Sam.

"Alex you know I can't. I have an interview and Jessica. But if you ever want to come stay you can." I nodded and laid my head against the seat. Dean pulled up to Sam's apartment building and Sam said goodbye and got out. I watched him walk into the building. My brother just walked out again. Dean stayed in the parking lot for a good 30 minutes not speaking. Then smoke started to pour out of the building.

"Lexi stay here!" Dean yelled at me, jumping out of the car and running towards the building. He left his phone so I grabbed it and called 9-1-1. I watched until Dean dragged Sam out. Sam was just staring as the fire department put out the fire. Sam was over answering questions or more like being asked questions.

"Dean where's Jessica?" I asked Dean.  
"She didn't make it out." He said blankly.

"Sam knows doesn't he?"  
"Yeah he's just in shock. She died the same way our Mom did. On the ceiling above Sam." Dean told with a distant look on his face. I nodded feeling bad for Sam. When Sam finished he came back over to us and threw his duffle in the trunk of the impala saying that we had work to do. On the way back to the motel Sam was silent. He didn't sleep that night.

The funeral was 2 days after Jessica died. We attended with Sam. People came up to him and just talked. He talked a little but not enough. We met Jessica's family. And some of Sam's friends. We left the next day. Sam hasn't been sleeping or eating much. Dean is worried I can tell. Now we have an uphill climb.

 **The end of this chapter. Please if you have any prompts I will try and write them. Sorry I didn't have this up earlier. I tried but got busy. School has started and been busy. Please Review and give some input! Thanks!**


	6. Life Update

Hello all. This is my only "active" story so I thought I would give y'all a little life update. I have some ideas for this but I'm not real sure how to approach them and I have a big story I'm working on and have been working on for a long time. I have started high school and that's been taking a lot of tome for homework so I haven't been writing as much as I would like. Please forgive me for taking forever in this. I would love to hear from you all. So please review or PM me. I am open to any ideas you may have!

-Totallynerdy


End file.
